Clan Starsky
Formation Starsky formed in the steppes of the Windswept Plateau. Madden, a small Fae born unable to fly, took it upon himself to find a way to save the world and had set off in search of destiny. On his journey he had met Ryder, an idealistic and somewhat air headed Tundra. She reveals she never truly felt like she belonged anywhere until she met him, and the two travel the plateau for a time before settling down near the border of the Isles. It was here that it was decided that they would start up a clan of their own, named Starsky for the beautiful twinkle in the sky the night it was decided. Moving to Nature The clan had grown to a comfortable size, formed largely by those who wouldn't be accepted elsewhere due to disabilities or personality quirks. Starsky was gaining a reputation for being a clan of healing and therapy, but the constant motion and energy of the Plateau did not lend itself to their goal. Ryder in particular seemed uncomfortable in the lands of her birth, so the clan decided to move. True to their windy roots, they didn't have a location in mind and visited many regions before they stumbled into their current location quite by chance. As soon as Ryder saw the calm meadow that they currently reside in, she was smitten. Madden, who at the time was much more involved in running the clan, agreed. The outskirts of the Labyrinth suited the clan perfectly and thus they stayed. Shade Attack Quite some time after they had settled, the lands were threatened once more by the Shade. It was much smaller and more localized, but it threatened the Labyrinth especially. Starsky had by this point established themselves as a fairly influential clan, having aided many and aided in many battles. They jumped at the opportunity to help once more, especially since the Shade was drawing ever closer to them. There was an immense loss of life, but the most devastating to the clan was the death of Madden. Ryder, who had at this point transformed herself into a coatl, was absolutely devastated. Moving to Arcane and back While still in a sort of stupor over the death of her mate, Ryder suddenly proclaimed her intent to move to the Starfall Isles. The decision came without even consultation, and within the day they had packed up and set off. Starsky settled itself in and for a while Ryder seemed more at peace, soaking in the magic of Arcane, but still seemed oddly disturbed. During their stay, they met many odd characters, not all of whom were entirely draconic in being, each lending a bit of their own advice and encouragement. Finally Ryder gathered the courage to return to their meadow after seeing how unhappy many of the members truly were away from it. Rebirth The clan had shrunk to an incredibly small size, so small that it could hardly be called a clan. Starsky didn't have it's purpose in sight as Ryder struggled to find herself and figure out what exactly she was meant to be doing. For a period, Starsky seemed as if it was about to die out, as all that was left were the few who couldn't bear to leave. Just as things seemed their most dire, Ryder found a small, familiar fae by a tree. It took very little convincing for her to see that this was Madden, somehow reborn again. It's still a mystery to all how he managed to come back, exactly as he was when he left, but he was nevertheless accepted warmly. He, however, was distraught at the state of the clan. Quickly he pulled it back together and Ryder was reminded of her idealism and visions for the future as a youngling. With a renewed sense of zeal, Starsky's true purpose was lit once more. Current Starsky serves as a sort of healing sanctuary and therapy for all who need it. After his brief period of reorganization, Madden stepped down from leadership, placing Ryder as the matriarch. She doesn't, however, run the clan by herself. The ongoings of the clan are decided upon by a council of dragons who have been with the clan since the beginning, each with their own role to play within it. There's virtually no one that the clan will turn away, as evidenced by the strange mismash of dragons who inhabit it. Active Members * Ryder * Madden * Cotton * Parfum * Agape * Petal * Puck * Cosmic * Cuddlebuns * Cumulus * Temperantia * Castitas * Industria * Humilitas * Humanitas * Abstinentia * Spark * Lux * Plumpkin * Niquo * Fizz * Pop * Sunny * Bubble Other important characters * Cake * The Created * Tenebris * Meadow Category:Nature Category:Mighty Lair